Just Another Day Off
by LuannLu
Summary: Today is his daughter's birthday, and Jack just wants to give his little princess what she really wants! (One-shot. Modern AU. Human!Jack. No power.) A late and irrelevant tribute for Father's Day.


**_Hello everyone out there!_**

**_Here's an AU one-shot I got inspired by my FIFA spirit and a late realization that many people have just celebrated Father's Day last Sunday (which my country celebrates on August 8th). I was just admiring all those creative cheering outfits of the world cup fans while this plot bunny came out of blue and hit me straight in my face. And I just HAVE to write it down before it skips away. It actually has nothing to do with FIFA, nor too much with Father's Day. But we have the funniest father figure here with the one and only Jack Frost. _**

**_Hope you enjoy the little family fluff~_**

**____********__****Disclaimer: This story uses characters from Rise of the Guardians and Frozen, which are owned by DreamWorks and Disney. The story itself belong to the author. The story is made for entertainment purpose only.**  


* * *

"Jackson Overland!"

The man in the main bedroom looks up from the rod of hanging clothes as he hears the exasperated female voice calling his name. He quickly grabs a clean white shirt out of the closet, lingering no longer than a second and deciding to spare the tie. He pulls the shirt on, struggling to button all its tricky small buttons as he makes his way to where the voice came from.

He enters the living room and sees his beautiful wife, standing next to the sofa in a neat, fit beige blazer over a white shirt and a black pencil skirt hugging her curves till a inch or two above her knees. Her legs look extremely long even without any of those numerous pairs of high heels she has in their shoe closet and he appreciates a minute longer of his perfectly proportioned wife before he moves to her side and greets her with a wide grin and a quick peck on her cheek.

"Hey, love, you called me?"

"Yes, I called you, Jackson Overland," Mrs. Overland, hands on her hip, shoots her husband a glare with those big, piercing blue eyes of hers as she presses pointedly. "Please explain yourself what you've done to our daughter!"

"What's wrong with-"

"Daddy!" Locks of poorly-braided golden brown hair stick out behind the back of the sofa, following a pair of pure cerulean eyes, their color and shape so much alike the ones now glaring fiercely at him, and a cute button nose. The little girl reaches out a hand to her father while using another to support her balance as she stands on tip-toe on the sofa cushion.

Jack leans over to lift his daughter off the sofa and into his arms. He snuggles the little girl closer just to rub his nose against her rosy cheek, causing the little girl giggle in delight. "Hello, sweetheart. Came to say goodbye to mommy before she goes to work? Aren't you the sweetest?"

"No matter how sweet your daughter is, you shouldn't have dressed her... into a big cupcake or sort!" Elsa chides, a note of frustration evident in her voice.

"What's wrong with her dressing?" Jack asks innocently, lifting his daughter into the air to take a full look before he flashes the giggling child a wide grin. "She looks perfect."

"Perfect?" Elsa exclaims incredulously, waving a hand at the comical lace-bundled dress her daughter's in. "You called this perfect?"

"Of course," Jack replies proudly, bouncing the girl in his arms, earning himself another soft giggle from his daughter. "Right, little princess? Tell mommy you like your new dress."

"Mommy loves me!" the little girl exclaims gleefully in her father's arms, two little hands grabbing loosely at the back of her father's neck while she beams at her mother. "It's my birthday!"

"I love you, sweetie. Happy birthday." Elsa leans in to kiss her daughter on her forehead. "But let's get you in another dress, okay? Mommy misses dressing you up."

"Okay," the little girl agrees immediately, pulling her father's collar to catch his attention. "Daddy, put me down. Mommy says she wants to help."

Jack plants a kiss on his daughter's cheek before he puts the little girl down, one hand still grabbing hers to help the little girl stand straight under the numerous layers of fabric. Half bending down, he cocks his head to the side as he looks at his daughter with a pout on his face. "Did daddy do a lousy job dressing you up?"

The little girl reaches out a small chubby hand to pat her father on his cheek, voice unbelievably considerate. "You do good, daddy. But mommy is better."

"Our daughter got her mother's brain," Jack laughs, looking up at his wife with a loving smile.

"Save your smile, Mister. I am not done with you," Elsa squints her eyes at the smiling man, taking her daughter's offering hand to walk her to their main bedroom.

Neglecting the daggering stare, Jack smiles even wider at his wife. "You looks beautiful even when you are mad, Elsa."

"Don't try to sweet talk me, Overland. It won't work," Elsa retorts, but the corner of her lips tugging up into a small curve.

"How about a kiss?" Jack suggests, lifting his daughter onto the bed after they entered the room.

"Rather try to undo your daughter's hair to impress me," Elsa says as she gets to the closet, flipping through the small piles of children's wear.

Jack grabs a comb from the nightstand before he sits down next to his daughter, carefully examining his masterpiece of this morning. "Isn't this how you do her hair every day?"

Pulling out a cute blue dress, clean cut with delicate snowflake patterns around the rim, Elsa turns around and gives her husband a good-natured roll of eyes. "Are you suggesting that I try to make our daughter into a pineapple everyday with those little, creative braids of yours?"

"Hey, you'd hurt my sweetheart's feeling," Jack jokingly covers the little girl's ears with both his hand. The girl giggles at her father's antics.

"You've already hurt her dignity," Elsa deadpans, moving to the bed to join her husband and daughter.

"No, you hurt mine," Jack lets go of his daughter's ear just so he could grab his chest in a dramatic manner. "I really need that kiss right now."

"You'd better wish I could get her ready before I am too late for the meeting," Elsa says as she quickly undoes all the messy braids on her daughter's head. "And did you have no taste at all after work? You are chief editor of a _fashion_ magazine for crying out loud."

"This is how we define fashion," Jack states with an air of profession, but there's a hint of laughter in his voice and his glittering brown eyes.

Elsa finally lets out a chuckle. Jack beams and leans in to leave a soft kiss at the corner of her mouth. "That's it. You look even more beautiful now."

The little girl cheers happily. "Mommy's beautiful."

Jack smiles down at the beaming girl. "Isn't mommy the most beautiful woman in the world?"

"Beautifulest!"

"Smart girl," Jack ruffles the girl's golden brown hair, which has just been freed from all the plaits a minute ago. "And you are the cutest!"

Elsa gently combs through her daughter's hair, jerking her head at the blue dress she laid on the bed. "Help her change into that one, would you?"

"My pleasure, my queen," Jack answers with a big smile, swiftly moving over to unzip the flamboyant dress off her daughter. He puts the dress aside and picks up the one Elsa chose.

Elsa watches him handily help their daughter into the blue dress. She raises a brow, stealing a glance at the abandon heavy-layered dress before she queries. "Where did you get a dress like that anyway?"

Jack looks up with that innocent smile of his once again. "Custom made! Isn't the designer brilliant?"

Elsa gives her husband a dubious look before she finishes braiding two side plaits out of her daughter's hair, giving them a twisted flip and into a half up, half down. "Done, sweetie. Can you go get that blue ribbon mommy bought you last week?"

"Okay, mommy," the little girl says, climbing down the bed and rushing to her room.

"Hey, don't use that ribbon," Jack starts. "I've got the perfect flower head piece for our birthday girl."

Elsa spares a look at Jack then to the ball-like dress, askance. "Was it from the same designer of that dress?"

"Why, yes," Jack affirms before he catches the time on their alarm clock. He smiles ever so nicely and thoughtfully at his wife. "But no need to worry here. You'd better get off to work now if you still want to make it on time. I will take care of our little princess. Make sure she'd become the focus of the night!"

"Anyone would become the focus of the night if they happened to put on something like that," Elsa sighs, rubbing her forehead tiredly. "Why did I agree to let you in charge of her dressing on her birthday?"

"Because you said you have to attend this _important_ meeting," Jack offers with an air of overly honeyed kindness, "which you quite possibly going to be late for and nobody would say a word because you don't even have to attend this one in the first place."

Elsa is about to retort when their daughter bursts in through the door with a blue ribbon in her hand and a chintzy, florid flower head piece in her hair. Layers of laced fabric with colorful beads around a bundle of artificial flowers, the head piece is so big that it almost looks like an ill-knitted floral net on the girl's head.

"Mommy! I got the ribbon!" the little girl announces proudly, handing her mother the blue ribbon before she turns to her father with a big grin, pointing eagerly at the showy accessory on her head. "Daddy, look! I found the big flower!"

Jack laughs heartily. "Good job, princess. Now you have the coolest hairstyle for your party. Do you want to try on that fancy dress again to match your big flower?

"That's it, Jackson Overland," Elsa affirms, brows furrowed at the bothering adornment on her daughter's head. "I won't have my daughter go to her birthday party in something like that, let alone that dress I just got off of her. I am calling Joanne saying I am not going."

"Told you you should stay and help," Jack says as he leans backwards with the support of his arms on the bed, the corner of his mouth tugging up into a lopsided smile. "Though I still think I've done quite a great job here."

Elsa shoots him a glare before she rises to her feet, about to head to the living room for her phone but stopping as she feels someone pulling at her skirt. She looks down and meets her daughter's pure blue eyes.

"Is mommy staying?" the little girl asks, eyes twinkling with expectancy.

"Yes, mommy's staying," Elsa reassures her daughter with a small smile while she casually takes the head piece off of the girl's golden brown locks and tosses it to Jack, who catches it with one hand between his jolly laughter. "Just let mommy go get the phone, okay?"

"I can get it!" the little girl volunteers in high spirit. "Where is it?"

Elsa chuckles. "Remember mommy's pretty white bag? It's in the living room. You can find the phone in the front pocket. Got it?"

"Got it!" the little girl cries excitedly before she once again rushes out the door.

Once their daughter is out of sight, Jack reaches out a hand to grab Elsa's, pulling her down onto the bed next to him. He half leans towards her, who sits rather rigid compared to his easy posture, as he speaks in a pleading voice. "Don't be mad at me, love. I've tried my best."

Elsa sighs, poking the flower adornment in Jack's hand. "If that's so, then I am worried about your taste."

Jack laughs. "Oh, Elsa, my taste is fine. See," he stretches out both arms to show her the shirt he's in, "I wear the one you say looks the best on me on a special occasion like our daughter's birthday."

Elsa gives a soft chuckle. "You do know how to dress up like a neat man."

"And," Jack drawls as he leans in and captures his wife's lips in a deep but gentle kiss. His hand reaches up to her well-pinned bun while his fingers runs effortlessly into her platinum-blonde hair. With a practiced movement, he releases the bun, letting the loose plait fall down on her left shoulder then onto her chest, his fingers lingering just a bit longer when they brushes against the smooth skin of her neck. He pulls back, just a little, his lips hovering above hers just an inch away as he continues in an undertone filled with endearment. "And I know you look extremely gorgeous with your hair down."

Elsa lets out a breathy chuckle against her husband's lips and soft breathing. "What do you think you are doing here, Mister?"

"Seducing my beautiful wife?" Jack suggests, chuckling too. He presses another soft kiss on her lips before he fully pulls away. "Isn't it my legit right as a husband?"

Pointing a finger at the wide-open door, Elsa flashes him a bewitching smile. "Not when your two-year-old daughter would run in through that door any minute now."

"You know exactly how to break my heart and lure my soul," Jack jests, feigning defeated. He raises both hands in the air when he hears the muffled sound of footstep coming down the hallway. "My hands are nowhere near you now, my queen. Your daughter won't see a thing."

Just then the little girl runs in, waving a white smart phone in her hand as she moves her way to the bed. "Mommy, mommy, I got your phone."

"Thank you, darling," Elsa takes the phone from her daughter, caressing the girl's cheek with her thumb before she stands up from the bed. She narrows her eyes as she catches her husband's eyes subtly fall on that over-embellished garment. "And don't you dare lay a finger on that dress again, Jackson Overland."

Jack laughs as he quickly fixes his gaze back on his wife. He promises while picking up his daughter onto his lap. "Okay, okay, I'll behave."

"I'll watch daddy for you, mommy," the little girl offers with a sweet smile.

"Thank you, sweetie," Elsa says to her daughter before she shoots the still chuckling man a warning look. "I'll be back in a minute."

Jack watches Elsa leaves their room into the hallway. He looks down at the little girl on his lap, who's also looking up at him, and breaks into a wicked smile. He holds up a hand and high fives with his daughter. "Mission complete! We got mommy a day off!"

"I heard that!" Comes the sudden answer from the hallway.

Both father and daughter share a stuck-out tongue.

"We love you!"

* * *

_**This is the fastest time I've ever finished a chapter-length writing! Wow, powerful spirit burning for World Cup and this cute couple.**_

_**Though you might notice I failed to pick a name for Jack and Elsa's daughter, I just couldn't make up my mind on a suitable name for the cutie! It became a bit tricky when I was writing this, but well, I really like how it turned out eventually. **_

_**Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this one-shot! (I enjoyed a lot writing all the fluff that I haven't got to write in "Brew, Books, and Bloom".)**_

_**And just so some of you know, **__**I kind of got stuck in the middle of the next chapter of BB&B due to other coming stuffs and the arrangement of a small trip to visit my friends this weekend. I'd try to update as soon as possible once I get it finished and edited. Wish me good luck!**_

_**Feel free to follow, favorite and review! Love, LuAnn**_


End file.
